


Interruption (*HIATUS*)

by EchoingHowls



Series: Inter- [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AND WIN THE SATISFACTION OF CRYING FOR ETERNITY, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Innocent, Alternate Universe - Insane Asylum, Birthday Party, CAST YOUR VOTES IN THE COMMENTS BELOW, Coffee Shops, DJ Rynx, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, QT Couple, TO WHO'S GOING TO DIE FIRST, WHO WILL IT BE?, Welcome Back, and couples, and kitties, bad news bears, doggies, everyone here to have sum fun, foreshadowing???, hmmMMM??????, man I missed tagging, nice, now on to your regularly scheduled program, oh my!, too nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/pseuds/EchoingHowls
Summary: After the first opening of the portal 3 years ago, life seems to have turned for the better, giving the close group of friends their chance at a happy ending. However, something seems to be desperate to ruin their chances, and Interrupts the BBInc.'s serenity.The final part of the Inter- series!*Please read Interdimensional and Interwoven before this!*





	1. Chapter 1 (INO Evan)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAACK!  
> AND READY TO RUIN SOME LIVES WHO'S WITH ME??  
> ...  
> Nobody?  
> That's fine.  
> Read if you're ready to perish in feels.  
> :)

Lights flashed brightly as music played throughout the house. The new expansion that had made the living room bigger held the large crowd easily, the old wall that separated the kitchen and living room long removed.

No alcohol tainted the breath of the men dancing, instead, their moves and wrong-pitched voices were ruined with caffeine and sugar.

The occasional swear seemed to slip by without notice, or perhaps without a care as clocks ticked to 1 am.

Both guys and gals crowded the excited and loud room as couples spun and danced around each other.

Kisses were stolen and arms wrapped around waists.

Somewhere behind a locked door a dog and a cat slept cuddled together.

The designated DJ, calling himself Rynx, smiled excitedly as he watched his friends twirl and stomp. His twin, Evan, giggled as the strong arms of his boyfriend Tyler pulled him closer during a love song. Wildcat danced with Kelly, their cheeks rosy from the warmth of the room as the YouTuber teased his girlfriend affectionately. Basically whispered sweet nothings into Simone's ear as she giggled and blushed, and Mini and Sami were laughing together as they tried and failed at swing dancing to the song. Terroriser and Nogla joked and laughed as they stood by the drinks, sipping at whatever soda they blindly poured. A new face, Luke- also known as Toonzy or Cartoonz- danced and laughed together with Delirious and Ohm in the middle of the room, the man in the blue hoodie's insane laughter bubbling up. Brock and Moo stood together at the edge of the large group, talking over the music as they spilled jokes and secrets about the guys they watched over. Scotty and Marcel danced with wide smiles, Craig not far away. Jonathan and David stood beside the two Irish gamers, adding their own jokes and laughing joyously. Ryan seemed to be bouncing from person to person, dropping inappropriate comments around couples (except Evan and Tyler) and laughing at jokes before dropping his own that left the groups wheezing.

The large group of guys had gathered for both Evan's birthdays. Vanoss's was celebrated in his dimension earlier in the day at the local arcade and Evan's was celebrated back home with the late night movie and party. The music raged until 3 am when couples began stumbling into bedrooms, starting with Evan and Tyler. Then, as the guys without a date began to collapse onto the couches that had been pushed out of the way for the dance, Rynx ended his music and turned off the lights, throwing blankets onto people who hadn't made it to the closet before falling asleep.

The clock ticked to 4 am as the house fell silent.

***

Evan could hear voices downstairs as he faded into consciousness. He smiled when he could feel Tyler still curled around him, a rarity as the early bird was usually up before Evan.

"Morning Evey.~"

Tyler cooed, his voice deep with sleep.

"Morning Ty."

Evan giggled softly, his own voice husky as he slowly woke up.

Tyler planted a kiss on his head before getting up, allowing cold air to leech onto Evan's warmth-engulfed body. He groaned unhappily, then threw the covers off and followed Tyler to the door.

"Did you have a nice birthday?"

Tyler asked as they began their descent to the kitchen, a content smile on his face.

Evan scoffed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm 31 now Ty, I don't think those exist anymore."

Tyler chuckled then rephrased,

"Then was the movie and party enjoyable?"

Evan paused on the stairs in front of Tyler, smirking at him before saying,

"Of course babe."

Tyler's smile widened and they took the last few steps into the kitchen, seeing the guys huddled in a large group in the living room. Some had plates of toast or microwave waffles, others with bowls of cereal. Small conversations drifted through the spacious room, but all eyes turned toward the couple when they reached the base of the stairs.

A chorus of "good morning" and "sup guys" sounded as some conversations resumed.

"Hey Evan, how you doing old man?"

Evan turned his dark eyes toward his twin, who was smirking mischievously.

"I'm only 3 years older than you Vanoss, shut up."

Evan teased, narrowing his eyes playfully at the YouTuber. Vanoss laughed.

"3 years younger! I'm not even 30 yet!"

"Almost! 28 isn't exactly young!"

The two hugged briefly and broke apart with a pat on the back.

"You guys heading home soon?"

Evan asked after a moment, looking around the group as some of them broke into laughter.

Vanoss glanced at them himself, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, we should. Some of us don't have videos ready for tomorrow."

Vanoss glanced down guiltily, and Evan shoved him.

"It's 2021 and you still do more than you can handle."

Vanoss scoffed, nodding in agreement.

"It's just how I am. I make sure everyone gets what they wanted before I help myself."

Evan shook his head with a small smile, watching Tyler as he made his way to the tv. The news was on, sound muted so the guys wouldn't have to speak over it.

Tyler paused, reading the headline before shaking his head and turning the tv off.

"Something wrong?"

Vanoss asked, lifting an eyebrow in question. Tyler glanced at him, then shrugged his shoulders.

"The news is too sad. I didn't want to think about all that bad stuff in the world right now."

Vanoss nodded, and Evan tilted his head slightly.

"What happened?"

Tyler shook his head dismissively, walking back toward the Evans.

"A series of murders in New Mexico. I don't feel like looking at all those body bags and police lights."

A shudder passed through the room, Vanoss clearing his throat to quiet the conversations.

"Alright! We better be off. See you later?"

Vanoss clapped his hands together, casting a hopeful smile at Evan who nodded eagerly.

"I'll text you so we can schedule it!"

Vanoss nodded, and soon the rest of the Vanoss Crew has said their goodbyes and disappeared through a flowing lavender portal.

Evan let his hand hang in the air for a moment, raised from waving goodbye to the friend's doppelgängers. His arm dropped as a familiar arm wrapped around his shoulders, and a content smile graced his lips as he leaned his head on Tyler's shoulder.

It had been a little less than 3 years since Jonathan had first opened the portal late July of 2018. The Vanoss Crew had grown used to dropping by the BBInc. virtually whenever they wanted, the guys at said company used to waking up and seeing someone from the other dimension every few days.

Not much had changed in those 3 years. The wall that once divided the kitchen from the living room in the BBInc. had been removed and the room expanded so they could have bigger parties inside without being too crowded. Jonathan and David had more or less retired, earning enough money from the portals to pay for anything they could ever want. Although, it seemed the technological advancements slowed to a crawl after Jonathan and David began their early retirement.

They had also gotten pets, both animals gifts from the gay couple.

For his birthday last year, Tyler had gotten Evan a Brussels Griffon puppy, the small tan dog exactly what Evan had wanted. Then, a few months later for Tyler's birthday, Evan got him a cream and blonde Tonkinese kitten with the same icy blue eyes as Ty. Evan had named the puppy Charlie, and Tyler named the kitten Candace, or Candy for short. The two animals quickly became best friends, the scruffy brown dog and sleek pale cat rarely seen separated.

And as far as Evan knew, not much had changed for the Vanoss Crew either. He knew the guys preferred being called the BBS, but with both groups at one point calling themselves the BBS it kept confusion at bay. Vanoss has released several songs, which he showed the BBInc. excitedly. Wildcat had gotten a small carrot tattoo on the inside of his right wrist, never answering any questions about it. Apparently, much of their fan base had riled up in a storm when Fourzero had stopped posting, and everyone lost several hundred subscribers after Chrissy posted a video about his death. Although she never said how he died, besides it being an accident, many people were understandably hurt over it. 

Evan was pulled from his thoughts when he heard yapping and mewling from the observation room, smiling as Tyler followed him into the room where the two pets had been situated. The room had limited things they could break, and was spacious enough to fence off one of the back corners with enough room for a cat climber, two small beds and two bowls for Charlie on the ground, with Candy getting her own bowls at the top of her climber.

Evan opened the door to the fence, allowing Charlie to dart out of the small area and jump around the couple while Candy skunk out and rubbed against Tyler's leg. Evan giggled, picking Charlie up as the small dog tried to lick his face.

"You wanna go for a walk Charlie? You wanna go for a walk?"

He cooed in a high pitch for the dog. Said small dog wriggled excitedly, so Evan put him down before looking at Tyler with a wide smile.

"You want to join us Tyler? I'm sure Candy wouldn't mind wearing her harness."

The blonde cat seemed to understand what he said and sat down, looking at Tyler before meowing loudly. Tyler shook his head with a chuckle before walking toward a cupboard full of pet supplies.

"I don't think she's going to give me a choice."

He said, handing Evan Charlie's leash as he began putting Candy's harness on. 

After both pets were situated, they carried the excited animals upstairs. It looked like all of the guys were still in the living room and kitchen. David, Jonathan, and Brian were sitting on a couch in the living room, talking and laughing. Craig and Scotty were playing Battleship with Ryan hinting to both people were the other's ships may or may not be, leaving them scowling and laughing. Brock was helping Marcel clean up the kitchen, glancing at the couple with a small smile before returning to the dishes he was doing.

The guys exchanged quick goodbyes before putting both Charlie and Candy down and heading out the door. The two animals sniffed, rubbed, and rolled in almost everything, but they seemed to enjoy themselves exploring all the same territory they had seen before.

Evan and Tyler spoke rarely, just enjoying the silence and serenity of the forest that their house was surrounded by.

When they got back, they hosed Charlie down to get off the mud, letting Candy clean herself. Then, after making sure both were mostly clean and dry, both were released into the house to cause their usual chaos.

The day passed uneventfully, but with smiles and laughs. David continued with his impressions of Nogla and Terroriser with his false Irish accent, Craig, Scotty, and Brian hid inside jokes from themselves and the Vanoss Crew between words of conversation, causing their trio to erupt into laughter. Ryan made snide comments with smirks and raised eyebrows, earning a few thrown shoes from Tyler. Brock stood nearby the couch of the laughing trio, smiling and even chuckling along to a few of their jokes. Marcel had more or less taken Tyler's old job, cooking and cleaning, but would sign his own comments to Tyler and Scotty.

Evan couldn't tear the smile off his face if he tried. With Tyler's protective arm around his shoulder and Charlie and Candy yapping and meowing excitedly as they ran around, everything was perfect.

And had this not been a common experience in the last 3 years, he would've thought it was too good to be true.


	2. Chapter 2 (INO Evan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, my life has dipped into chaos and I'm still trying to adjust (especially with school starting in only a week?!)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter (that I definitely, 100%, did NOT totally just finish writing 12 seconds ago...)
> 
> P.S. There are mentions of JK Rowling and Stephan King as musicians, and this is because this is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Just thought I'd clear things up. ^-^ <3

The smell of coffee swirled around the small café, wrapping everyone inside an invisible blanket of warmth and comfort.

Small conversations bubble quietly as people sipped their comfort drinks and nibbled on soft pastries.

Groups of students had laptops rested on tables as they typed away, earbuds blasting music to keep them focused on the nearing deadline.

A few customers winked at the barristtas, and couples spoke in hushed tones with blushing smiles.

Evan sat beside Tyler at one of the booths, sipping a hot chocolate as Tyler slurped from a frappuccino.

 

Tyler had surprised Evan on a spur-of-the-moment date as soon as the smaller had stumbled down the stairs, and driven to a new café that had opened nearby.

It was their first time visiting, and they were making small comments about what they liked about the shop.

“They should play some jazz, just really quiet on some speakers.”

Evan said, taking a long drink. Tyler nearly choked, coughing before staring at Evan in mock horror.

“Are you telling me you like smooth jazz?”

Evan rolled his eyes, the two chuckling at the reference to the joke their other dimensional friends liked to make frequently.

After their laughter died out though, Evan shrugged and took another sip of his hot chocolate.

“But really, they should play something really quietly. Otherwise, there will be some pretty awkward gaps in a conversation where you could be listening to very quiet JK Rowling or Stephen King.”

Tyler nearly had his frappuccino shoot out his nose as he imagined the practically-screamo-rap and country artists playing quietly in the peaceful café.

When Tyler caught his breath he wheezed,

“Or just blast nature sounds as loud as the speakers get!”

The two were lost in a giggling fit for several minutes before they relaxed into jovial smiles and watched people slip in and out of the shop.

 

A comfortable silence descended upon them, sliced open with delicate fingers as someone walked toward their table and placed their hands on the flat surface.

“Hello sir, come here often?”

They both turned to look at the smooth voice, belonging to a beautiful woman who slowly sat in a seat across from Tyler.

“Uh, no actually, first time at this place.”

Tyler said with a kind smile. The woman leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. Her green eyes glittered in the early sunshine, and her brown curly hair draped over her head neatly, a few stray strands finding themselves cupping her cheeks.

“I thought so. I would’ve remembered someone as handsome as you.”

She cooed. Evan had been sipping mindlessly at his hot chocolate, but now he almost choked on it as he quickly placed his cup down and looked between his boyfriend and the lady.

Tyler seemed flustered, his cheeks stained pink and blue eyes darting around the shop.

“Oh, um… well…”

Tyler stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. The woman smirked at his uncomfort and Evan held back a hiss as he narrowed his eyes.

“Oh babe, no need to get so flustered,”

The woman continued, pulling one of Tyler’s hands and interlacing her fingers with his.

“If you want we can head to the back room. Just us…”

She purred, her green eyes sparkling with lust as she looked him over again.

Evan felt like he was about to burst and roughly grabbed Tyler’s chin to face him. Tyler stared at him in shock before Evan smashed their lips together, Tyler waiting only a heartbeat before joining. Evan heard the woman huff in disgust before yanking her hand away from his Tyler. They stopped for breath, and Evan returned to his hot chocolate with a victorious smile as he watched the woman storm out of the shop.

“What was that about?”

Tyler asked after a few moments, his cheeks still pink from the brief interaction.

Evan giggled, pecking Tyler on the cheek.

“She wishes she could have you.”

Tyler laughed, bringing Evan in for another kiss, this one soft and loving.

“Well, I’d never choose anyone other than you.”

 

They were quiet for a few moments, Tyler scoffing as he recalled what just happened.

“You’ve gotten so much more confident since we first met.”

Tyler mused after another couple moments of quiet. Evan glanced at Tyler, then nodded.

Now that he thought about it, he never would have done what he just did back in high school, or even 3 years ago.

He leaned against Tyler, resting his head on the taller’s shoulder.

“I guess it’s because you got me comfortable in my own skin. You know, after however many years we’ve known each other.”

Evan felt Tyler chuckle, then whisper,

“18 years.”

Evan lifted his eyebrows, then sighed,

“We’re oooooold.”

He felt Tyler scoff again, then hum in agreement.

They sat like that for a bit, Evan beginning to doze off before Tyler spoke again.

“Our 3rd year anniversary is coming up.”

Evan yawned, sitting up and taking a drink from his now room-temperature chocolate.

“Yeah, it is.”

Evan muttered, going over all the events of the last 3 years.

Dates to more aquariums, to beaches, movies, and parties with their other dimension friends.

It had been wonderful and perfect in every way.

“What would you think about marriage?”

Tyler asked quietly, almost yanking Evan from his thoughts.

“What?”

He deadpanned.

“You don’t have the ring on you, do you?”

Evan demanded, trying to shift and see if Tyler was hiding something from him; however, Tyler just laughed.

“No, no. I was just wondering…”

His face grew more wistful, his tone dropping its hilarity and dipping into thoughtful.

“...what if I did?”

He glanced at Evan, and they locked eyes.

Evan tried to make his voice and face show how serious he was as he said,

“Yes. A thousand, million times yes.”

 

Tyler paused a moment, taking in his statement before grinning widely. He kissed Evan gently, then stood with a stretch and a sigh.

“I guess we should head home. Grab your cold chocolate and let’s go.”

Evan gulped down the rest of his drink (which wasn’t very much) and stood up, throwing the cup away as they interlaced their fingers and headed out the door together.

Outside, sitting at one of the tables with an umbrella embedded into her table, was the lady who had flirted with Tyler. She was on her phone while drinking her coffee, but glanced up as the door opened. Evan glanced at her and gave her a smug smile as he winked at her. Her eyes darted from him to Tyler before her scowl returned and she stood before stomping off down the street. Evan giggled, Tyler glancing over to see what had made Evan laugh before rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Seriously, we got to keep you away from Vanoss if you’re getting this obnoxious.”

Evan smiled and looked up at Tyler, who was smiling down at him.

“Taking Vanoss away will stop nothing, I have already been infected with high amounts of swag.”

Tyler burst into laughter, quickly delving into a wheeze as they made the short distance to the car. Evan joined him, knowing full well how bad the Vanoss Crew would have cringed from that statement.

As they managed to stumble into the car, the couple wiping tears from their eyes, they both sighed contentedly.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not sure how long it will be until I post the next chapter (considering I've had the beginning of this one for a month and only just now finished it...)  
> However, I will post it ASAP!  
> Sorry, my schedule is a little wonky for the moment!  
> <3


	3. I’m sorry

Hey guys, until further notice this story is on hiatus. My life has been crazy, and I haven’t had any motivation to even start the next chapter.   
Hopefully I can eventually return and finish this, but for now I deeply apologize.  
~Echo

**Author's Note:**

> You're not ready and never _will _be ready.__


End file.
